Diad
by dryatich
Summary: Dia adalah lelaki yang sebulan terakhir ini mengisi imajinasi liar Moriyama, menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya tiap malam. Setengah tahun kemudian, ketika akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Izuki kembali, jawaban pun diperolehnya.


**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

_Warning: Soft spoiler_

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang sore, tapi mereka bertiga masih duduk di perpustakaan sekolah, buku di hadapan, pensil di tangan, sibuk memecahkan soal matematika dari pelajaran tambahan siang tadi. Atau, itulah yang dilakukan dua dari tiga. Moriyama ternyata mempunyai kesibukan sendiri. Dengan dagu tertumpu pada telapak tangan kanan, dia memandang ke luar jendela, sesekali matanya beralih pada kepalan tangan kirinya, kemudian kembali memandang ke luar. Sindiran Kasamatsu tentang nilai B-nya pada ujian percobaan masuk universitas sama sekali tidak digubris.

Lama berselang, akhirnya Moriyama menghela nafas. Disudahinya acara berpangku tangan, namun matanya masih tetap tertuju pada kepalan tangannya.

"Kasamatsu," desahnya lirih, membuat perhatian lelaki berambut jabrik yang duduk di hadapannya teralih dari rangkain angka dan rumus. "Kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Terdengar suara pensil beradu dengan kayu meja. Jika tadinya hanya alis tebalnya saja yang sedikit terangkat, pertanyaan Moriyama tadi membuat matanya membelalak. Mulutnya membentuk huruf O. "Hah? K-Kobori, kau dengar itu?" ucapnya tergagap, "Moriyama Yoshitaka bertanya padaku tentang cinta!" Meski Kobori hanya duduk selang satu kursi di sampingnya, Kasamatsu berucap dengan suara keras, membuat beberapa siswa yang duduk di sekitar mereka ber-_ssttt_ ria.

"Hh!" adalah jawaban singkat Kobori. Tangan mantan pemain nomor 8 Kaijo itu meraih pensil yang dijatuhkan Kasamatsu dan mengembalikannya pada telapak tangan mantan kaptennya yang masih membatu. "Jadi itu alasan dari lamunanmu sejak tadi?" lanjutnya, kali ini pada Moriyama. Dengan wajah sedikit memerah, Moriyama menganggukkan kepala. "Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan itu?" Dia menunjuk kepalan tangan kiri mantan _shooting guard_ Kaijo itu dengan pensilnya.

Moriyama sudah membuka mulutnya, berniat menjawab, tapi dengusan keras Kasamatsu menghentikannya mengeluarkan suara. "Kau dihajar _lagi_ oleh gadis incaranmu? Makanya aku bilang apa, hentikan gombalan menyedihkanmu itu, hanya membuatmu terlihat semakin mesum. Sudahlah, lupakan dia. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana cara memecahkan soal sialan ini."

Suara goresan pensil Kasamatsu menjadi tanda berakhirnya diskusi singkat mereka tentang kisah cinta Moriyama yang entah kandas, entah tidak. Kobori mengangkat bahu dan kembali menekuni _1001 Rumus Fisika_nya. Moriyama meraih pensilnya yang telah lama terabaikan, dan mulai menggoreskannya pada buku catatan. Namun bukan angka atau rumus yang ditulisnya, tetapi nama seseorang.

"Kau benar, Kasamatsu. Aku dihajarnya sampai ingin menangis. _Kita_ _semua_ dihajarnya sampai menangis."

* * *

Izuki Shun. Dia adalah lelaki yang sebulan terakhir ini mengisi imajinasi liar Moriyama, menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya tiap malam. Jika ditanya sejak kapan dia jatuh cinta, Moriyama akan menggelengkan kepala. Dia tidak tahu. Tapi jika analsisnya tepat, dan Moriyama sangat bangga dengan kemampuan analisisnya, dia telah jatuh cinta pada _point guard_ Seirin itu sejak latih tanding mereka musim semi lalu. Singkatnya, Moriyama jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sesuatu yang awalnya tidak disadarinya.

Sebenarnya dia sudah mulai merasakan adanya gelitikan aneh di hatinya sejak _Interhigh_. Meski masih tetap heboh mencari gadis imut yang padanya dia akan mendedikasikan semua tembakannya selama pertandingan, dengan heran Moriyama mendapati dirinya melakukannya hanya sebagai formalitas belaka. Meski masih bersemangat meminta Kise mempertemukannya pada salah satu gadis kenalannya, kata-kata itu hanya keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, bukan karena dia benar-benar ingin.

Di sisi lain, saat menonton pertandingan Seirin, matanya tak pernah lepas mengikuti setiap gerak pemain bernomor punggung sama seperti dirinya itu. Ketika memberi aba-aba pada teman setimnya, ketika mengoper, ketika mencuri bola, semuanya tak pernah terlewat dari perhatiannya. Moriyama menyukai gadis seksi, dan kembali dengan terkejut dia mendapati dirinya berpikir Izuki yang sedang beraksi dengan _Eagle-Eye_nya di lapangan, dengan jersey basah dan keringat mengucur, lebih seksi bahkan dari gadis terseksi sekalipun yang pernah ditemuinya.

Pun ketika akhirnya mereka berhadapan kembali di lapangan pada semi-final _Winter Cup_ bulan lalu. Benar, Moriyama tak bisa fokus mencari gadis manis di bangku penonton, karena perhatiannya selalu saja tertuju pada tim lawan yang tengah melakukan pemanasan di sisi lain lapangan. Benar, saat dirinya berhasil mencuri operan Izuki dia dapat berasumsi bahwa _point guard_ Seirin itu tak seperti dirinya yang biasa, karena Moriyama telah memerhatikannya bermain di banyak pertandingan hingga tahu betul operan tanpa cela adalah spesialisasinya.

Sampai akhirnya mereka harus merelakan tiket pertandingan final _Winter Cup_ pada Seirin. Ketika Kise mengakui kekalahannya pada Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kagami Taiga, ketika Hayakawa menangis di tangan Kiyoshi Teppei, ketika Kasamatsu dengan tegar menyalami Kapten Seirin, tanpa sadar Moriyama sudah berdiri di hadapan Izuki Shun, dengan kepalan tangan kirinya beradu dengan dada sang empunya _Eagle Spear_. Saat itulah dia merasakan kembali getaran aneh di dadanya. Kali ini lebih hebat.

Moriyama merasa sedikit bersalah kepada rekan setimnya karena meski mereka pulang dengan kekalahan, yang ada di pikirannya hanya senyum Izuki yang diberikan padanya di akhir pertandingan. Sampai kini pun, dia masih dapat merasakan sensasi basah dan hangat di buku jari tangan kirinya.

Dan setengah tahun pun kembali berlalu. Kini, Moriyama tercatat sebagai mahasiswa tingkat pertama jurusan matematika di salah satu universitas di Tokyo, bersama dengan Kasamatsu dan tanpa Kobori (Kobori berhasil diterima di universitas pilihan pertamanya). Setengah tahun, yang juga berarti _Interhigh_ sudah di depan mata.

"Kasamatsu!" ujar Moriyama suatu siang, saat mereka tengah makan siang di kantin kampus.

"Ada apa?" sambil masih tetap melahap nikujaga favoritnya Kasamatsu menjawab. "Kalau kau mau mengajakku _double date_ lagi, _no thanks_!"

Moriyama tertawa. "Yang kemarin itu bukan _double date_," ujarnya. Setelah menyeruput jus alpukatnya, dia merogoh saku jaket dan mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas, kemudian melemparkannya ke atas meja, "Ini baru _dating_!"

Merasa barang baru di atas meja itu jauh lebih menarik daripada isi mangkuknya, Kasamatsu meletakkan alat makan, meraih salah satu kertas dan membacanya. "Tiket _Interhigh_? Babak penyisihan final blok Kantou?"

"Untuk pertandingan akhir minggu ini, Seirin vs Touou." Moriyama menjentikkan jari dan mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Jangan lupa, aku juga mantan pemain basket."

Kasamatsu menepuk punggung sahabatnya. Tawanya menggelegar, matanya berbinar, namun tak seberbinar mata Moriyama.

Karena sampai kini pun, perasaannya pada Izuki Shun belum juga memudar.

* * *

Moriyama masih tetap duduk di kursinya ketika gadis manis yang duduk di sampingnya telah beranjak berdiri. Ajakan pulang bersama yang dilontarkan padanya dia abaikan. Bintik gelapnya terfokus pada salah satu dari dua kerumunan di lapangan. Bahunya tegang, dahinya berkerut. Ketegangan pada detik-detik akhir pertandingan rupanya masih tersisa dalam dirinya. Kasamatsu sepertinya juga merasakan hal yang sama jika dilihat dari posisi duduknya yang masih di ujung kursi dengan kedua tangan terkepal di atas paha.

"Yang tadi, nyaris saja," ujar seseorang dari bangku belakang.

Pertandingan berakhir dengan skor 97-96 untuk Touou. Tapi bukan hasil akhir tersebut yang mengganggu pikiran mantan _shooting guard_ Kaijo itu. Tembakan terakhir yang menjadi penentu kekalahan Seirinlah yang membuatnya termangu. Tembakan yang dibuat Izuki dan berhasil diblok oleh Wakamatsu.

Dari bangkunya dia bisa melihat beberapa pemain Seirin menepuk punggung, bahu, dan kepala _point guard_ bernomor punggung 5 itu dengan gerakan sambil lalu sebelum memunguti barang-barang mereka dan berjalan beriringan meninggalkan area pertandingan. Moriyama tak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi dilihat dari kepalanya yang tertunduk dan bahunya yang sedikit melorot, dia yakin ekspresi yang sedang dipasang pemilik _Eagle Eye_ itu pasti akan membuatnya ingin melompat turun dari bangku penonton, berlari ke arahnya, dan merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ayo kita pulang!"

"Kasamatsu," panggil Moriyama lirih, membuat mantan Kapten Kaijo itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kita berada di posisi Seirin? Maksudku, jika kau masih menjadi kapten, dan apa yang terjadi barusan… Apa yang Izuki…"

"Hah? Bicara apa kau, Mori-" Kasamatsu mulai menyalak namun kalimatnya terhenti ketika wajah sayu Moriyama tertangkap indra penglihatnya. Mata sipit sahabatnya itu semakin menyipit tatkala memandangi tangan kirinya yang terkepal. Pemandangan yang dulu sering disaksikannya pada masa-masa akhir SMA. Kasamatsu menghela nafas, tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi jelas. Pembicaraannya tentang cinta sore itu, tingkahnya yang keluar dari karakter, ajakannya menonton pertandingan ini, semua berujung pada lawan _one-on-one_nya dulu, Izuki Shun. Seulas senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

"Kekalahan sebuah tim bukan merupakan tanggung jawab seorang anggotanya saja," dengan wibawa seorang kapten, Kasamatsu memulai, matanya memandang punggung pemain Seirin yang berjalan menjauh, "melainkan tanggung jawab seluruh anggota tim. Seirin tim yang kuat, solidaritas mereka juga hebat. Aku yakin Izuki juga sangat paham akan hal itu." Kasamatsu berhenti sejenak, mengambil nafas. "Tapi perasaan bersalah itu pasti ada. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk berada di sampingnya, seseorang yang dapat menghiburnya. Seseorang yang pastinya bukan salah satu anggota timnya."

Moriyama terpaku sejenak, perlahan dia mengangkat kepalanya. Bintik kehijauannya bertemu dengan mata hitam Kasamatsu. Sang mantan kapten tersenyum miring, diletakkannya telapak tangannya di bahu Moriyama.

"Kejarlah cintamu!"

Moriyama ingin tertawa. Mendengar ucapan yang terasa janggal keluar dari mulut Kasamatsu tersebut, wajar jika dia ingin tertawa, dan dia pasti akan melakukannya pada kondisi normal. Sayangnya, saat ini bukanlah salah satu kondisi yang dapat dikategorikan normal dalam kamus Moriyama. Maka, dia memilih untuk mengangguk dan melompat pergi untuk mengejar cintanya.

* * *

Ketika Moriyama sampai di ruang ganti Seirin dan pelatihnya yang manis berkata bahwa Izuki sedang keluar, ia langsung berlari menuju lapangan basket _outdoor_ yang ada di samping _gym_, dan dengan kecewa dia mendapati lapangan tersebut kosong, tak ada seorang pun di sana. Setelah berteriak frustrasi dan menjejakkan kaki beberapa kali, dia kembali berlari memasuki gedung dan mencari di setiap sudut yang mungkin disinggahi sang _point guard_. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

Keringat telah mengucur deras dan nafasnya sudah mulai tersenggal saat ponselnya berbunyi. _'Hei, jagoan, dimana kau? Putrimu ada di samping pintu utama. Cepat datang dan jemput dia sebelum sang naga tiba!'_ Begitulah isi pesan singkat dari Kasamatsu.

Moriyama melongo. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Kasamatsu hari ini lebih melodramatis daripada biasanya. Tapi sudahlah. Mengesampingkan tanda tanya di benaknya dia segera berderap menuju pintu depan. Dari jauh dia bisa melihat Kasamatsu sedang berdiri di hadapan seseorang dalam balutan jersey putih. _Izuki_. Dia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kasamatsu!"

"Larimu semakin melambat, Moriyama. Kau keduluan sang naga, tapi tenang saja, aku sudah menghalaunya pergi." Kasamatsu menepuk punggung Moriyama yang masih terengah. "Baiklah, karena kau sudah di sini, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa, Izuki."

"Eh, kau sudah mau pulang, Kasamatsu-san?" Akhirnya setelah setengah tahun menunggu, Moriyama kembali dapat mendengar suara indah pujaan hatinya. "Tinggallah dulu! Kita baru mengobrol sebentar. Masih banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Moriyama ingin melempar sahabatnya kembali ke Kanagawa.

"Sayang sekali, aku masih mempunyai makalah yang harus aku selesaikan. Kita bisa melanjutkan obrolan kita lain waktu, di Maji Burger barangkali? Apartemenku tidak terlalu jauh dari sana." Moriyama harus mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menahan diri agar tidak benar-benar melempar Kasamatsu pulang.

Anggukan antusias dari Izuki. _Cukup!_

"Tugasmu masih menumpuk, Kasamatsu." Moriyama mendorong Kasamatsu menjauh. "Cepatlah pulang! Jangan lupa mampir ke _konbini_ dan belilah _bento_. Belikan untukku juga, kita belum makan malam."

Moriyama akhirnya menarik napas lega ketika Kasamatsu berjalan menjauh. Tidak mengherankan jika Izuki ingin berbincang banyak dengan Kasamatsu mengingat keduanya sama-sama _point guard_. Tapi tokoh utama cerita ini adalah dirinya dan Izuki, bukannya Kasamatsu dan Izuki!

"Jadi, kalian menyebut Hyuuga sang naga?"

"Huh?"

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilnya _Ryuu_ga."

"Huh? Ooh! Kau sedang membuat lelucon?"

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi sepertinya tidak lucu, kau tidak tertawa."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak tertawa karena aku terlalu sibuk mengagumi keelokan wajahmu."

Mereka berpandangan sejenak sebelum akhirnya tawa mereka meledak, membuat beberapa penonton yang tengah berjalan keluar menoleh ke arah sepasang pelawak dan penggombal gagal tersebut.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Moriyama-san," ujar Izuki setelah tawanya mereda. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik," jawab Moriyama sembari menyeka air mata dengan punggung tangan. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Izuki menghela nafas. "Tak begitu baik, jika kau melihat aksiku di lapangan tadi."

_Aaagh!_ Moryama mengutuki dirinya dalam hati. Betapa tidak sensitifnya dia, menyanyakan hal seperti disaat dia tahu kondisi Izuki sedang tidak terlalu baik. "Ah, maaf, bukan begitu…maksudku, aksimu tadi luar biasa. Kau bisa–"

"Tidak apa-apa, Moriyama-san," Izuki menggeleng, bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum. "Aku memang sedikit payah tadi. Tapi mengobrol denganmu membuat perasaanku sedikit membaik. Terima kasih."

Jika dia masih menjadi _shooting guard_ Kaijo, jika seorang reporter mendatanginya dan bertanya tentang cita-citanya selain menjadi pemain basket professional, tanpa ragu dia akan menjawab _menjadi seseorang yang dapat membuat Izuki tersenyum sepanjang waktu_. Senyum dan ucapan Izuki barusan benar-benar sukses membuat benaknya melambat. Jadi, tanpa pikir panjang, dia meraih tangan pria bersurai hitam itu dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Izuki, aku–"

Terdengar suara tawa tertahan. Menoleh ke kanan, Moriyama mendapati sekelompok siswi SMA berbisik dan terkikik sambil menunjuk ke arah mereka. Wajah Moriyama merah padam.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan obrolan kita di tempat lain." Izuki melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Moriyama, kemudian diraihnya pergelangan tangan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu seraya menariknya menjauh dari pintu depan. "Kau tidak mempunyai tugas yang menumpuk, kan, Moriyama-san?"

_Tugasku tepat berada di depan mataku_. "Tidak, makalahku sudah selesai." …_selesai satu paragraf._

Tempat lain yang dimaksud Izuki mungkin adalah seluruh halaman gedung, karena mereka terus berjalan berkeliling tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Moriyama hanya mengekor saja, meski genggaman Izuki telah terlepas beberapa saat lalu. Sesuatu yang membuat Moriyama sedikit kecewa.

"Jadi?" Izuki memulai.

"Jadi…"

"Apa yang tadi ingin kau katakan?"

Kini, ketika otaknya kembali berfungsi dengan normal, keragu-raguan muncul dalam hati Moriyama. Serangkaian pertanyaan _bagaimana jika…_ tak henti-hentinya membanjiri benaknya.

"Aku…aku hanya ingin berkata bahwa kekalahan sebuah tim bukan tanggung jawab salah satu anggotanya saja. Itu adalah tanggung jawab seluruh anggota tim. Jadi, jangan salahkan dirimu." _Thanks Kasamatsu!_

"Aku tahu." Langkah Izuki terhenti. "Aku tahu itu. Mereka semua, Kuroko, Kagami, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Pelatih, semuanya…mereka, tidak ada seorang pun yang menyalahkanku. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengusir perasaan bersalah dalam diriku. Karena aku kami kalah." Suara Izuki sedikit bergetar, namun tak ada air mata yang berlinang di matanya. Tapi kenyataan itulah yang membuat dada Moriyama sesak.

Moriyama yang telah berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Izuki berbalik kembali. Disentuhnya pipi pucat _point guard_ itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan sedikit membungkuk, Moriyama menyejajarkan kedua wajah mereka hingga kedua manik gelapnya tepat berada di depan mata elang Izuki. "Ini baru pertandingan pertama, masih ada dua pertandingan lagi. Kau belum kalah!" bisiknya, "Dan kau tak akan kalah." Dilepasnya tangan kirinya dari pipi Izuki. Dengan lembut namun tegas, dipukulkannya tangan kirinya yang telah terkepal ke dada pria yang telah merebut hatinya tersebut. "Karena aku ada di sini bersamamu." Satu kali, dua kali. Kepalan tangannya kembali beradu dengan dada berbalut jersey putih itu. "Sama seperti saat kau berhadapan dengan Rakuzan musim dingin lalu."

"Moriyama-san!"

Mata Moriyama membulat saat tubuh Izuki meluncur ke depan, wajah terbenam di dadanya, kedua tangan mencengkeram bagian depan jaketnya. Selama sepersekian detik otaknya membeku. Pun tubuhnya. Untung dirinya mampu menguasai diri dengan cepat. Dengan senyum lembut tersungging di wajah, dilingkarkannya lengannya di tubuh Izuki tepat ketika bahu pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu bergetar.

Tak ada dari mereka berdua yang berucap. Telapak tangan Moriyama mengusap punggung Izuki dengan lembut saat pemilik _eagle eye_ itu menangis dalam pelukannya. Satu menit, dua menit, mungkin lima menit kemudian Izuki baru melepaskan diri dari lengan Moriyama. Matanya sembab, tapi air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir.

"Terima kasih, Moriyama-san. Maaf, jaketmu basah," ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku kembali ke ruang ganti sekarang. Pelatih pasti sudah mencariku. Sampai jumpa. Jika kau senggang, mampirlah ke Seirin."

Izuki mulai beranjak pergi. Moriyama kalut. Dia belum sempat mengungkapkan perasaannya dan Izuki sudah mau pergi? Entah kapan lagi dia bisa bertemu dengan pria bersurai hitam ini. Ini satu-satunya kesempatannya!

"I-Izuki…"

Langkah Izuki berhenti. "Hmm?"

"Izuki… A-Aku….Ah, hati-hati di jalan. Sampaikan juga salamku untuk yang lainnya. Sampai jumpa!"

Hilang sudah kesempatannya. Ingin rasanya Moriyama memukulkan kepalanya ke dinding, tapi tidak ada dinding di sana. Jadi, setelah berbalik, dia hanya bisa menelangkupkan wajahnya pada telapak tangan dan mengutuki kebodohannya, juga kepengecutannya.

"Moriyama-san!"

Huh? Izuki belum pergi? Dengan cepat ditegakkan punggungnya kembali dan diputarnya tubuhnya menghadap arah datangnya suara.

"Moriyama-san, aku tahu kau ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padaku. Katakan saja!"

Moriyama membuka mulutnya. _Ayolah, Yoshitaka, kau sudah pernah mengucapkannya pada puluhan gadis! Kau bisa!_ Tak ada sesuatupun yang terucap.

"Aku punya _eagle eye_, kau tahu? Aku menyadarinya ketika kau memerhatikanku. Aku sudah tahu. Aku sudah lama tahu. Jadi, kumohon! Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya darimu…"

Wajah itu, wajah yang selalu ingin dibuatnya tersenyum kini penuh dengan ketidakyakinan. Dahinya berkerut, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, dan matanya…apa itu luka yang ada di matanya?

Saat itulah pertanyaan _bagaimana jika_ hilang dari benak Moriyama, digantikan dengan ketetapan hati. Tekad bulat terpancar dari matanya.

"Izuki, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Senyum lebar terkembang di wajah Izuki. Binar kembali menghiasi matanya. Dengan mantap, wajah itu mengangguk, membuat senyuman turut singgah di wajah Moriyama.

* * *

**Hanya sebagai catatan. Naga dalam bahasa Jepang adalah **_**ryuu**_**. Karena Kasamatsu memanggil Hyuuga **_**sang naga**_**, Izuki memainkan nama Hyuuga menjadi **_**Ryuu**_**ga.**

**Anabasis belum diupdate dan saya sudah nulis fanfic lain lagi? Maafkan saya, karena saya sudah greget pingin nulis Morizuki (yang, btw, masih bakal lama kalo saya harus nunggu Anabasis orz). Akhir kata, happy reading!**


End file.
